A walk in the woods
by honkeytonkwoman
Summary: Sakura stays after school late..guess who's there to walk her home? SakuraXYukito fic...rated PG
1. Default Chapter

A walk in the woods.

Chapter 1

The cold wind stung her as young Sakura Kinomoto began her long commute home from school.

"I can't believe Terada-sensei made me stay after school because of my test!" She said out loud angrily.

Flash Back to earlier on that day…

"Ah! Kinomoto!" Terada finally had caught up with her.

"Konnichiwa Terada-Sensei" Sakura and her friend Tomoyo replied.

"Yes, Terada-Sensei…Did you need me?" Sakura looked at her teacher.

"Well I wanted to show you this. These are the results of your last test." He held out the paper and Sakura nearly dropped on the floor.

"HOEEE!" Sakura said with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"I would like you to stay after and retake this test if you don't mind…"

"But, But…" Sakura said pleadingly.

"Well I'm glad you're up to it. See you after the final bell rings." And with that and a small wave, Terada left in haste, leaving Sakura with no time to argue.

End Flash Back…

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed.

"Now I have to walk home in the cold," Sakura looked around scared and gulped, "and the dark."

Suddenly Sakura hear a crack of a branch breaking from behind her.

"…hoe?" she was at full attention. She began walking faster on the brink of tears.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard someone yelling. Looking around franticly Sakura then noticed it was Yukito.

"Yukito-san! It's you!" she said relieved.

"Heh, gomen. I didn't mean to scare you. Touya told me that you were staying after school late. I was worried so I decided to walk you hope. You don't mind do you?" he smiled.

"No not at all." She replied nervously.

_YU-KI-TO is walking me home!_

And so they started back…..


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Thanks y'all for writing and reviewing. I appreciate it! Ok- as promised Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! XOXOXO

Chapter 2

_YU-KI-TO is walking me home! HOE!_

"Sakura?" Yukito asked suddenly while stopping.

"Yes, Yukito?" Sakura replied in confusion.

"Well, I was wondering. I'm quite hungry. I havn't eaten dinner yet and-"

Sakura cut him off, "Oh I'm so sorry you can out here to pick me up and you didn't even eat. I'm sorry Yukito."

Yukito laughed, his eyes lighting up, and Sakura blushed. "Not at all Sakura. I was wondering if you would come to eat with me?"

Sakura could hardly believe it! "Really?" she asked, almost not believing his offer.

Yukito smiled, "Of course, my treat." And he took her hand as they made their way to the nearest restaurant.

Relieved to get out of the cold wind Sakura and Yukito made their way into the restaurant. For it being so late at night, the small diner had quite an amount of people. Surprised at the quantity, Sakura let out a small "Wow…" and Yukito smiled at her surprise.

"Yea, this place gets a lot of people. But the food is delicious."

They followed their young waitress and sat down at a table for to. Yukito looked calm and fine as usually as he looked at the dinner menu, but Sakura on the other hand, was quite nervous.

What do I do? Oh man! Wait…this is like…a date!

The thought about her being on a date with Yukito, made her blush a deep chrimson. Yukito, seeing the young girl flush, asked her if he was sick.

"No! Not at all….it's just…um..hot in here! Yea it's hot in here!"

Yukito frowned for a moment, unable to decipher if she was telling the truth or not. Then shrugged and went back to reading the menu.

Their waitress arrived, well, Sakura's waitress arrived with her food. Yukito's food however, required three waitresses, as it was so much. Sakura could hardly see Yukito over his mountain of food. That was soon remedied, as Yukito ate quite fast.

Full, and starting to feel quite sleepy, the two reluctantly made their way out of the warm diner, and back into the cold wind.

Nose numb and slightly shivering, Sakura couldn't help but be glad when she saw the familiar shape of her house, coming up on the side of the street. But the fact that, soon, Yukito would have to leave, quickly dismissed that happiness.

She sighed as they walked up her house pathway and stopped at the door.

"Well," Yukito started, "My mission is accomplished, you're home safe, and Touya will be happy."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you so much! I'm sorry my oniichan is such a bully. He wasn't mean to you was he?"

The thought of a funny looking Touya holding a whip and yelling at a Yukito, demanding him to go get Sakura, crossed through her mind.

"To..Touya? No he wasn't mean. I was quite happy to pick you up. It was my pleasure."

Yukito slowly grabbed Sakura's hand and he bent down on one knee.

"Thank you for accompanying me to dinner." He said, quite gentlemanly.

And he slowly kissed he hand.

Sakura blushed, and quite nervous said, "I have to thank you too, Yukito."

He smiled as she continued, "Thank you for picking me up, and keeping me safe."

Sakura, taking advantage of Yukito being shorter on his knee, kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura turned beet red, and quickly said, "Uhh…uhh….GOODNIGHT YUKITO!" and tan into the house.

Yukito, however remained in his position, shocked at Sakura's sudden boldness. He blushed and smiled. Getting up, he walked out of the pathway and into the street. Something made him stop suddenly and turn around. He looked up at the Kinomoto household, at Sakura's bedroom window.

Very quietly, quiet to even his own ears, he smiled and said, "Goodnight….my" and in almost a whisper he finished, "Sakura."

-End-

Well? Well? looks anxious what did you think?


End file.
